


What if she survived...

by PetraAckerqueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Content, Kawaiiness, Night time talks, Petra survives, Slight eremika - Freeform, Tea, cleaning squad, levixpetra is life, so bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraAckerqueen/pseuds/PetraAckerqueen
Summary: What if Petra HAD pulled herself together and narrowly avoided her brutal death at the hands of the Female Titan? How would Captain Levi react when he finds out that the sole survivor of his squad is the one he cares for the most? Read to find out♥ (Disclaimer: I do not own Attack on Titan or any of the characters. This is primarily a fanfic)





	

What time is it again?

That must have been the tenth time I asked that question to myself as I did everything I could to try and get some decent sleep. I tossed and turned trying to find a more comfortable position on my miltary-issue cot, yet no matter which way I turned or tossed, I couldn't seem to find that position. It wasn't that it was uncomfortable, in fact, I had far better sleeping quarters then those of the cadets or non-elites, it was just that my body was not going to allow me to relax for even a second. 

It was the night before the 57th expedition outside so walls, so perhaps my insomnia was derived from my worry. Or rather my anticipation . 

Sure, I'd been on many expeditions before so I shouldn't have been worried....... But it was something about this one in particular that just gave me a bad feeling. I didn't know what it was. Maybe it was simply due to the fact that I was still harbouring grief as for the resent death of my comrade in Battle of Trost. It was a step forward for humanity, but great gain always comes with great loss. He was a good soldier.....

A tear escaped one of my red and sleep-deprived eyes as I thought about what grieving family he may have left behind or how they might have reacted to receive his wings (as was the custom in the survey corps. when I man falls, his family gets his jacket with the wings of freedom)

That was it. 

I got up from my cot and placed my bare feet on the cold floor. A small shiver ran across my body as I felt the frigid surface touch my toes. I wrapped a blanket around my uncovered shoulders as I decided I wasn't going to get any sleep that night. I stayed in my thin, blue night gown as no one ,in my mind, would be up at that hour. Slipping on my comfortable slippers and lighting a candle, I stepped outside of my quarters and headed down to the mess hall for to clear my head and get some tea.

The hall was dark and silent. It felt peaceful without all the ruckus that could usually be heard during daylight. I enjoyed it. Even though I would've much rather have been asleep, the calm of the night was a thing I cherished when I got the chance. 

As I opened the large wooden doors to the mess hall with a creak, I noticed an already-present light source in the kitchen. 

Who could be up at this hour? 

Was my train of thought as I inched closer to the kitchen. Getting closer, I noticed that there was ,indeed, someone in the kitchen. Not just someone.... But my commanding officer, Captain Levi. 

What was he doing in the mess hall in the middle of the night?

but before I could ask, he beat me to it in a softer than usual, tone.

"What are you doing up this late, Petra?" He asked. 

A light-pink blush found its way onto my face for a reason I didn't know. 

Why am I blushing?

That's when I realised I was wearing my short thin nightgown in front of my superior.

oh. That's why......

"Um, My apologies, Sir. I didn't know you were also awake." I responded with my voice being oddly higher for some reason. "I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come down for some tea ." I answered curtly.

He didn't seem to notice that I was in my nightgown at all..... Well, that or he just didn't care. Either way, he acted like the same Captain I've known for 5 years as he motioned for me to sit on the opposite side of the table he was currently residing at. 

I nodded in response to his gesture and sat down on the hard wooden bench. He then got up and walked over towards the tea cabinet grabbing two cups and a small metal tin of tea leaves. I watched as he poured water into a kettle and set it on one of the stoves to heat. 

Is he....... Making me tea? 

My thoughts proved to be correct as he set a freshly brewed cup of what was seemingly a black tea. 

"Thank you."

Not knowing what else to say, I took the handle of the cup and carefully raised the hot beverage up to my chapped lips inhaling the somewhat earthy scent of the unknown tea. Taking a slow careful sip, I took in all the flavour of it. I let out an unintentional 'mmm' as I recognised its bitter taste. 

"This is Oolong." I stated with a small grin as I took another sip. 

Levi had been watching me as I drank waiting to see what I thought of his tea, and upon seeing me grin, he settled himself back into the bench across from me. He held the edge of his cup as he drank his own. 

For a little while, neither of us said a thing as we embraced the silence that was ever so rare since the new cadets had arrived. The only sound that could be heard was the rhythmic 'tick tock' of the clock on the wall counting down the seconds until we were to set foot outside the walls yet again not knowing if we'd come back alive.

My grin was suddenly replaced with an anxious expression as I thought about the day ahead, and upon seeing the worry plastered on my face, Levi spoke up as if he had read my thoughts.

"I take it you're worried about the expedition tomorrow, Petra" he said in a soft voice.

"to be totally honest, Sir, I don't know how I feel about it." I answered genuinely as I looked down at my now empty cup avoiding his eyes. "I'm just anxious. That's all, Sir"

He straightened his posture then spoke again. 

"Petra, you don't have to be so formal with me just Levi is fine." He said. "And I know how you feel. Seeing your comrades die in front of your eyes is not an easy thing to deal with, but each successful expedition is a step closer to freedom. They will not die in vain if we carry on as they did. Therefore, it is our sworn duty to keep fighting until the titans are eradicated and the world is a safe place to live in" 

What he said was all true. We had a duty to serve in the cause for freedom. 

But what after that? When the titans were gone...... What then? 

"Umm Levi?" I asked hesitantly. 

"Hm?"

"Do you think when this is all over, we could leave it all behind?" I asked "I...I mean together?" 

A small moment of silence passed between us as he thought of an answer.

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere with you is fine" I answered blushing a bright pink.

"That could probably be arranged." He answered then changed his tone into a still soft but stoic voice. "We'll talk about this after, but right now we have to focus on the task at hand. You know the plan." 

"I do" 

"great" he said standing up from the bench rubbing his tired forehead "Now go get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow" 

"you too, Levi" I said as I yawned and headed back for my room. But I was stopped by the sound of his voice.

"Petra" 

"yes?"

"Promise me you'll come back alive tomorrow" he said more as a question than a command. 

Turning back to face him I smiled. 

"I can't make any promises but you've given me a reason to keep living so I'll try. Don't die on me either ok?"

He didn't respond. Instead he walked up to me and kissed my forehead. 

"You're my reason"

 

~~I was inspired by an improv the voice actors for Levi and Petra did because it was beautiful. <3 by the way I actually drew my own art for this story so I'll have that up soon. Thanks :3~~ Also I made an insta for my fanfic accounts. Go follow me for updates, fan art and sneak peaks. It's Petra same as my account here and the one I have on ArchiveOfOurOwn. Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya peoples!  
> Please go follow my quotev and Instagram accounts for updates, fanart, nerd posts and more. All of my accounts are 'Petraackerqueen'
> 
> :3


End file.
